


All Spark Protector

by Nekowych



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekowych/pseuds/Nekowych
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something else locked up in the Sector 7 base other then Megatron and the Allspark. An ancient warrior locked inside a sealed sarcophagus until the child of his god awakens him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologe

(unbeta'd so please forgive my spelling mistakes.)

Ten year old Harry Potter stared up in wonder at the exibhit infront of him. It was a large rock slab with ancient heiroglyphs etched into it. According to the tour guide, the heiroglyphs told of Tu'ra, a priest of Anubis, who was bodyguard to the pharoh. Harry listened to the blond tour guide, "Even to this day, the disappearance of Tu'ra is still a mystery, all historians were able to find was a small clue written in a scroll, which we believe is a journal belonging to his father, the High Priest of Anubis. It says 'Soon my son will be taken by the gods to do their bidding. I can not help but-' the rest lost to the unforgiving hands of time."  
  
The lady motioned for them to follow her, which they did including the Dursly's, "Now this way you will see, King Tut's burial chamber.." Her voice trailed off the further she got away. What no one, not even his negletful guardians, knew was that a small frail boy had stayed behind staring up at the slab that seemed to call to him.

In the center of the slab a strange glyph glowed, one that didn't seem of human making, beside the heiroglyphs of the name Tu' Ra, that had been invisible earlier. Entranced, the ten year old reached out, having gone under the divider rope earlier, and touched the glyph. He didn't even have time to scream as there was a sudden flash of light releasing a sonic boom followed by a shockwave, that destroyed many exihibits and shook the building as a loud voice rumbled in his mind.

**-It is time-**

 

When the light died down, the boy was gone and the slab disenagrated into dust

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The NEST soldiers shouted to each other as they searched the former Sector 7 base in Hover Dam for any Cybertronian artifacts or tech.

"Hey Caption, you may want to come see this," A soldier shouted from the doorway to a room near where the Allspark had been.

Will Lennox nodded and made his way over to the soldier, "What is it?"

"Take a look for yourself, sir," the soldier replied leading Lennox inside.

Lennox felt his eyes widen as he looked around the room. It was mostly barren expect for the sarcophagus in the middle of the room and a desk covered with scrolls and notes. What caught his eye was the sarcophagus. It was large and carved from obsidian. Instead of the usual pharoh, carved on the lid was Anubis. Carved into the sides were Cybertronian glyphs while only one was carved on the chest of Anubis above what was oblivously a name written in hieroglyphs, the cybertronian glyphs glowed electric blue. As he inspected it, he noticed there was no seam which was odd. 

Lennox then went over to the desk and rummaged through the notes, that looked to be translations of the scrolls, the journals of the High Priest of Anubis. Frowning, he read parts out loud, " _I remember the day I found my son. He had appeared before me in a flash of light dressed in strange garbs accompanied by a body-less voice that spoke of a war to come.._

_Tu' Ra is going to be a beautiful young man I can tell. Already his beauty outshines many in Egypt even the handmaidens of the temple of Bastet. But it is enhanced by his kindness and loving heart. I fear the day my son must take a bride, for I regret to say the woman would only be with him for his beauty and high standing..._

_The voice came to me in a dream though sounded like two speaking at once, one soothing and melodious much like my son, the other menacing and dark. They told me of my precious son's fate. How I wish they were wrong..._

_I must begin his training at once, the pharoh came to me and wishes Tu' Ra to be the future pharoh's bodyguard. There is no time for delay, even though he is only seven..._

_It is time, today is the day I lose my son forever, for he must go to do the gods bidding. I have grown to resent the voice for it is the herald of my son's doom. For what manner of creature asks a father to seal their son away in a tomb..."_

 Lennox looked up from the notes to study the sarcophagus again before nodding to his men, "Gather the notes and scroll and get some men in here to move the sarcophagus. We're taking them with us. Maybe the Bots will know what the glyphs mean."   
  
His men snapped to attention and rushed to do just that.


	2. Chapter 1: Awakening the Warrior

(Okay forgive my spelling mistakes please and also when Harry (Tu'Ra) is speaking Ancient Egyptian it is in bold text. When the Bots are speaking cybertronian it is in italic bold)

 

Lennox stood infront of the Autobots, the covered sarcophagus beside him, with Epps. Sam was sitting on Bumblebee's shoulder with Miles, while Mikeala stood on Jazz's shoulder as the sabatour stood near Prime. The others stood around as they waited for the Caption to speak.

"I'm sure you all are wondering why I called you here," Lennox sighed looking up at the Autobots.

"I would presume it has something to do with the covered object emmiting strange readings," Ratchet remarked casually from his place next to Ironhide.

Lennox nodded ignoring Epps, who snickered, "Yes it does. My team found it in Sector 7's base near where the All Spark was."

The Bots perked up at that staring in interest at it. Prime was the one to speak up, "What exactly did you find?"

Lennox tore the tarp off revealing the sarcophagus causing everyone to gasp, "We found it along with scrolls that they had translated. Do you recongnize the glyphs?"

Prime blinked before scanning the sarcophagus and nodding, "Yes I do. The glyphs are Ancient Cybertronian. Give me a second to translate them." There was a pause as the leader translated the glyphs he scanned, "The one on-" he quickly researched the deity's identity, "-Anubis' chest means Protector. Given the placement above the person within's name, I would guess that whom ever it is, is considered the protector of something very important. It will take a moment to translate the rest."

Lennox nodded and waited patiently for the Prime to finish translating. Everyone listened with interest when the Prime finished searching his memory banks for the data and began speaking, "It reads:

 

_'Here rest the child of Hecate,_

_Raised within the Jackal's den,_

_Chosen by the voices two,_

_Sealed within Earthen tomb,_

_Awaiting the new vessel of life._

 

_Come forth child of Primus,_

_And claim your Protector.'_

This is a very odd riddle."

"But what does it mean?" Sam asked as Bumblebee and Jazz sat their charges down next to Lennox and Epps.

"Child of Hecate?" Ratchet muttered researching the reference on the internet, "The internet says Hecate is the goddess of magic, whom many believe is of Greek origin. But magic doesn't exist."

Epps nodded tapping his chin as he thought, "Yeah but back then they believed it did. Raised within the Jackal den? Well Anubis is shown as having the head of a jackal. So the person is from Greece or has Greek ancestory and was raised by Egyptians more specifically those closely tied to Anubis."

Lennox frowned, "Yes and according to the notes Sector 7 translated, he was raised by the High Priest of Anubis, who claimed that the child was given to him by two disembodied voices."  
  
"Chosen by voices two," Prime muttered staring at the sarcophagus, "And he was sealed within a tomb made of obsidian which came from the Earth. But what of this new vessel of Life? Is that referencing to the Allspark?"

"But the Allspark was destroyed," Sam muttered before asking, "Wouldn't the Child of Primus awaken him?"

"Prime's are considered the descendants of Primus," Ratchet pointed out causing everyone looked at Prime expectantly.

Optimus nodded and reached out toward the sarcophagus, gently touching the glyph on the chest of Anubis. Everyone waited with baited breath, only to sigh in dissappointment as Prime pulled his servo back and nothing happened.

"Sorry Big Guy," Sam sighed taking a step forward to pat Optimus' servo only to trip on his shoelace and fall into the side of the sarcophagus.

It began to shake, the glyphs glowing and flashing brightly before the sound of locks disengaging filled the room and a seam appeared. Light nearly blinded them as the lid swung open. When the light faded, everyone approached caustiously and peered inside. The humans and the Bots gasped in wonder at what they saw. A beautiful young man lay sleeping within, while feminine he was strong and lithe, looking to be only a few inches shorter then Sam. He had long flowing midnight hair and golden sun kissed skin. This young man was truly a being blessed by the gods. He wore fine black linen clothes and robes that marked him as a priest of Anubis. Covering half of his face was a Jackal mask that was as beautiful as him and carved from obsidian. His arms were crossed over his chest, hands clutching a syicle and a staff with a large emerald held within the mouth of a Jackal's head carved ontop the staff. Everyone gasped as the beauty's eyes fluttered open to reveal two bright emerald pools glowing with power just like the gem of his staff.

Then he spoke as he jumped up into a defensive position, in a soft melodious voice growling in Ancient Egyptian dialect, " **Where am I?"**

(Alrighty chapter 1 done and I hope you guys liked it. Also please tell me who you think harry should be with. Remember this is slash so he will be paired with a mech or human male. And tell me what other pairings you wish. Please review and no flames.)


End file.
